


The Prodigal Son

by DangerousHabits



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Multi, Multiple Partners, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousHabits/pseuds/DangerousHabits
Summary: Arrick runs into his family when searching for the Petrova doppelganger. Against his better judgement he will stay and see if anything is to come out of this surprise reunion. Hopefully, he'll live to tell the tale. A.N: This is a mature story, read with caution. Lemons/Multi.
Kudos: 1





	The Prodigal Son

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory don't own TVD or TO. Just own my OC, Arrick, and some other OCs that may crop up in the story.
> 
> A.N: This is literally my first time writing anything outside of an academic setting, so wish me luck! Constructive criticism and any reviews will always be genuinely appreciated. Ideas too.
> 
> Before I forget, there is a rape scene in this chapter. There won't be warnings in future chapters. There will probably be equally disturbing scenes in the future. But in no way do I promote such things in real life, this is all fiction. Also, there will be actual lemons (that is, if I can figure out how to write them). Anyway, before I start rambling too much, I'll start.

_**Beginning of the Eleventh Century** _

_**???'s POV** _

He didn't remember much of that night. He could take a guess as to what had happened though after waking up in the woods covered in blood surrounded by six dead people. A poor, innocent family of six.

What a scene it was. The young mother with her dress shredded and guts hanging out. The father with his body bent in half. Three gory teenagers strewn over each other, dead. Looking at the blood pooling on the ground caused him to get very thirsty. Fortunately, he heard a heartbeat coming from the oldest teen. A very quiet, slow heartbeat but a heartbeat nevertheless. He wondered how she even survived the night.

He wasn't able stop himself as he stood and blurred to her. He pulled her up and then gulped her blood down via her neck. Euphoria, was probably an understatement as to how he was feeling. He needed to get used to this feeling, he shouldn't let this feeling overpower him and his actions. He snapped himself out of the bloodlust and let the limp body fall. He subconsciously rubbed his cherished bracelet which soothed him slightly. He needed to get better control of his blood thirst.

More pertinently though, he needed to work out what had happened. He remembered his mother turning him and his family into vampires the day before. But what happened after he woke up from the transition? He suddenly froze remembering what had happened.

After feeding for the first time in his immortal life he had transformed into a werewolf. A fucking werewolf? What kind of sick game were the universe and his mother playing? The former mortal was angry, no scratch that, he was apocalyptic.

He then turned his head away from the distressing view in a mixture of shame, guilt and anger. He was angry at the fact that he could not prevent himself from losing control and killing some strangers. But that didn't compare to the anger he felt towards his mother for having an affair with a disgusting werewolf. It made him wonder if his father knew about his mother's infidelity and if so was that the reason why his father hated him ever since he was young. But surely his father would have said something if he knew?

He stopped wallowing in his own thoughts when he heard twigs crunching and footsteps at a distance. He realised whoever it was had no heartbeat. Combining that with the fact that they were travelling at supernatural speeds made him realise it must have been one of his siblings. One of his... _half-siblings_ , he sorrowfully corrected.

After a couple of seconds, he saw it was his older half-brother, and that he slowed down instantly and walked over to him.

'Niklaus!', shouted the older man, 'I have been looking for you all over the place. What happened?'. There was no reply. 'Come on Brother, Rebekah is worried, and Father is furious. I think it would be best if we return home'.

'Leave Elijah. I don't think going home is a good idea. If I was to see our mother currently I would probably kill her, after which Fa-Mikael would kill me'. Elijah appeared not to have noticed Klaus' correction. Klaus then turned away from Elijah and back to the dead family. He felt Elijah put his hand on his shoulder. He felt somewhat comforted by that action.

'Alright Niklaus, but come back as soon as possible. We all need to have a word with Moth-'.

A sudden shriek startled the both of them. Turning they saw it was a woman that they both knew cowering behind a tree. How did she manage to walk up to them without either of them noticing? They were supposed to have enhanced hearing after all. They both stopped in their queries when they saw her turn and run as fast as she could. They both went to chase after her.

'Let me Nikalus. After which, I'll sort this mess out. You needn't feel guilty about this Brother. According to Mother, because we have turned into vampires our emotions are amplified greatly. You just need to get accustomed to them. So, stay here and sort yourself out or if you prefer take a walk'. Klaus nodded slowly. 'Tatia!', Elijah shouted as he ran after her.

Tatia was another woman that Klaus did not want to talk to right now. Not after she chose Elijah. Whatever. He walked opposite to the way the lovers went.

He subconsciously continued walking while thinking to himself. How could his mother not tell him he was a werewolf? What if he had killed someone prior to this and triggered the curse? What is Mikael going to do now that he knows he isn't Klaus' father, that is, if he didn't know already. That made him a little scared and also made him think about his biological father. Was his father aware of Klaus' existence? Was he even alive? So many fucking questions yet no answers. Mother was sure to have a reckoning.

He shook himself out his thoughts when he saw a solitary home in the woods. Curious, he walked closer to the home. He stopped when he realised his clothes were bloody. He then continued when he realised he could make it work. He also realised if it worked out he could get some new clothes and not have his family question him when he returned home about what caused his clothes to get so bloody. Two birds with one stone. That is, unless Elijah told them, but he was confident that his brother wouldn't tell their family about the slaughter.

'H-hello? Is any-anybody home? I was just at-attacked by some b-b-bandits, I managed to g-get away but I'm hurt', Klaus whimpered out. That combined with him stuttering his words out had the desired effect. After a few seconds, he saw a beautiful young woman open the door and look at him suspiciously for a few moments before mistakenly dismissing him as a threat. She then opened the door fully.

'Quickly, come in', the woman said worriedly. Unbeknownst to both of them, she gave him permission to enter. Which if she hadn't done Klaus would not have been able to enter due to his new physiology.

'Thank y-you', Klaus stuttered out.

He thought to attack straight away and so he pushed the woman over as he was stepping in.

Then, he took his surroundings in quickly. A single one room home, with a table in the middle, various cooking equipment to one side and three cots on the other. More importantly, there were two girls who were in the middle of cooking it seems. Fear spread over their faces. Their fear felt good for some reason. It also seemed like the father wasn't home and there were no weapons either.

While there may not have been any weapons, the mother was herself a weapon. She quickly started shouting spells against the invading vampire. The spells seemed to have worked momentarily when he stopped advancing and instead opted to hold his head with a pained expression.

'Agh', groaned Klaus. Of course it had to be a witches house he attacked. Just his luck. He needed to get her to stop. Fortunately for him, she wasn't a very powerful witch. He quickly ran over to her and grabbed her head and then smashed it against the wall. The woman went limp and crumpled to the floor, she didn't move after that. He was careful not to kill her, or at least he had hoped he was. With a sigh of relief, he realised the girls were screaming. 'Shut up or you'll end up like your mother'. They whimpered, but they had stopped screaming at least.

Klaus was angry again. That bitch dared attack him? She needed to be taught a lesson. Looking over at the girls he was aroused at their fearful faces. Very odd, considering he was ashamed at killing a family earlier. Shaking his head, they were too young. The mother on the other hand wasn't and what a lesson it would be.

Klaus quickly ripped his clothes off while the girls shrieked and looked away. His earlier euphoria when he drank the teen's blood and the arousal he felt while looking at the three meant he was already fairly hard. He salivated over the woman's body and bent over to pull away her dress. The girls, even knowing he was powerful, tried attacking him with their meagre powers, but fortunately for Klaus he wasn't caught off guard this time. He sped over to them and grabbed their chins.

Their whimpers made him even harder and one of the girls could feel his hard-on brushing against her bare stomach. 'You will shut up and simply watch', he commanded.

Klaus then stalked back over to the woman's unconscious body and finished removing her clothes. He didn't even hesitate when turning her over so he could see her breasts and her pretty face too.

Then, he spat on his fingers so he could finger her and lubricate her cunt. It was more so to make it feel better for him than being merciful to her. After he was sure it was wet he started rubbing his dick over her entrance. He looked back over to the girls, they were horrified at what they were seeing but couldn't look away due to his command and also due to them fearing that they would be next.

Looking back at the naked woman, he thought that was enough foreplay, and so he slammed his hips forward until his dick was all the way in. He stayed like that for a moment, just relishing the power he held over her. He slowly started pulling out and slamming back in until he felt like he had a good rhythm. The rest of his body wasn't just doing nothing either, his right hand was squeezing and playing with her massive breasts, while his left hand was helping him support her neck so he could bite into her neck and drink her blood.

The sensations he felt at that moment meant he was reaching his climax quicker than he would have liked. He picked up speed and roughly fucked her for what must have felt like eternity for the girls. Speaking of, he had a great idea.

When he knew he was about to cum, he pulled out and sped over to the girls and ejcaulated all over them. While the poor things couldn't do anything but just _simply watch,_ they did close their mouths and cover their faces with their hands. Ropes and ropes of cum landed on them, some on their hands and faces, some in their hair while the rest landed on their clothes.

After his last drop he wiped the end of his dick on the girl he poked earlier with his dick.

After he calmed down and felt ready to leave he said some parting words, 'ah, what a wonderful time this has been with all of you. Unfortunately, I must be going. I hope we all understand each other when I say nothing that has occurred just now will ever be spoken of'. The girls quickly nodded their hands, they were too shocked to even think about replying verbally. He looked at their cum covered faces and felt a little sorry for them so he decided he could do the girls a little favour and removed the pot. Didn't want to ruin their meal after all... He also did them a favour by leaving quickly without fucking anything else up, or fucking anyone else for that matter. Before he left he was sure to grab some male clothing.

After he had left their little abode, his thoughts returned to his family. 'What is to become of us?' he said to himself. Whatever was going to happen in the family meeting, he knew it most likely wouldn't end well. With that thought in mind, he trekked his way back to his village.

_**2010 (Present Day) ** _

_**My POV** _

'Fucking fuck fuck, what the fuck?'.

Ok, so that's probably an overreaction. But never in a million years did I think I would run into an Original like this. I came here because I heard someone in Elijah's chain of command came across a doppelgänger. A bloody doppelgänger. After having thought that particular bloodline ended when the previous one got herself turned into a vampire, hearing about a teenage doppelgänger was a real shock.

My plan was to get to the U.S, take her and give her over to Klaus so he could break his curse, which would be a boon for me too. More on that later. But that was thrown out the window when I saw Elijah with a wooden stake shoved in his heart in the location where I thought the doppelgänger was supposed to be. It was a lack of oversight on my part when I didn't think Elijah would have got here so quickly.

So, if I take the Petrova doppelgänger now Elijah wouldn't stop looking for me. Well shit, I guess there's a new plan to be made. But for now, let's get on Elijah's good side. I need to remove the stake, act the idiot and hopefully not get into a fight with Elijah.

Elijah slowly starts to stir as I remove the stake. I then bite into my wrist to let Elijah feed and get back to full strength. Not surprisingly, as soon as he has finished he grabs my neck and shoves me against the wall.

'Who are you and why are you here?', Elijah says while weirdly looking into my eyes.

Oh, I see. He is trying to compel me. He can't compel me, even if I didn't have the vervain in my system. I reply, whilst simultaneously hoping he didn't notice my confusion and hesitance to answer straight away. 'My name is Arrick and I was looking for a place to stay. Then, I noticed you here with a stake in you'. Shit, I hope he doesn't think I'm lying and that I'm the one that staked him.

Luckily for me he doesn't. I need to act dumb and pretend I don't know who he is. 'How did you even survive a stake to the heart?'

Instead of answering, Elijah tries to compel me again, 'Forget you were ever here. Forget you ever saw me. Leave this place and go look for somewhere else to stay'. He then super speeds away and fucks off to God knows where.

As soon as he was out of my sight I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Not that I was scared of him. Me being who I am means I'm stronger than he is, but I don't want him to know that (yet). I subconsciously rub my bracelet and wait for the adrenaline to subside. I was hoping to not have to meet my family ever, but I guess that's life, oh well, it's not the end of the world.

Setting that aneurysm aside, I take Elijah's _advice_. But instead of a place to stay, I am going to find a pub. I need a drink, a strong one. Multiple strong ones, for that matter. I am a vampire after all. Well I am more than just a vampire, but as far as anyone knows that's all I am.

I follow the general direction in which Elijah went, as I remember the fact that I need to leave this place quickly in case whoever staked Elijah comes back looking for his body.

After a couple miles of nothing but trees I notice signs for Mystic Falls. That makes sense as to why Elijah was going in this direction. If I'm not mistaken, it's the doppelgänger's hometown. For that matter, it's also Elijah's hometown. Not coincidentally, I was born not too far from here.

After a while of walking, I see a car behind me and a plan begins to form. Why should I amble all the way there when I can get a lift? As it gets closer I notice it's a nice looking black muscle car, a 1967 Chevrolet Impala.

I give the driver a thumbs towards the way we're going to indicate I would like to hitchhike. Surprisingly, the driver starts to slow down. What a naive idiot. I was sure they were going to drive on, I mean, who would trust a random stranger in the middle of the night? I'm not going to complain, as this saves me trying to walk all the way and/or break into a moving car.

'Mind if I get in?', I say in a faux American accent as she slows to a stop. I'm not sure if she believes it to be real or not. But, I don't really care anyway. I can force my way into the car if she starts driving away.

However, I assume she does fall for my accent when the doors unlock and she says, 'sure!' in an odd voice. I open the door, and I see she's quite a pretty lady.

I sit down in the leather seat and smile at her to try to dispel any notions of danger. Also, double check to see if she's human or not. Thankfully she is human.

'My name's Logner, what's yours?'. I was tempted to just compel her to shut up and to just drive to Mystic Falls but after looking at her, I was somehow swayed to have a little fun. There's no harm in that, right? Well.. there won't be any harm to me.

The brunette replies, 'Mary uhh Wincheshter'. Oh good... she's drunk. That's great. I guess that explains why she stopped for me, her inhibitions are significantly lowered. Leaving aside the thought of us becoming a fireball if she crashes into a tree, I continue to make small talk with her. Of course, there's a little bit of flirting involved.

'So, where exactly are you going?' she manages to stammer out eventually. Change of plans, perhaps I should drive.

Instead of replying, I grab her head and compel her, 'you will not scream. You will let me drive. You will think there's nothing wrong with whatever happens while you're with me. You will not be scared. You will obey whatever I ask of you. After we part ways, you will forget this entire encounter'. I find that it's always best to start with the not screaming part.

She then asks, 'do you want to drive, handsome? I don't know if you can tell but I've had a couple of beers so it might be best if you drive'. I'm somewhat impressed that she is even intelligible enough to conversate with me.

'Sure thing love, I have always wanted to drive a muscle car', I say in an obviously sarcastic voice. She, of course, doesn't know I've driven them before and she doesn't need to. Then, I notice it's a bloody automatic. Disgusting. But whatever, I'll drive it begrudgingly. Better I drive her car then she anyway.

We then switch positions. I may have asked her to swap seats while we were both in the car. Could the reason behind that be so we would come into close contact or to be annoying? All i have to say to that is, por qué no los dos? Mary did seem to blush at the contact. That or she has slightly flushed cheeks due to her alcohol consumption.

For some reason, while I am driving, she keeps side-eyeing me and giggling. From that I can conclude that she is so drunk she is now horny. Well, far be it from me to dissuade her. I tell her, 'stop staring and start sucking already', as I undo my belt.

Her horniness combined with my compulsion meant that she clearly didn't need any more of an invitation. She soon undid her seatbelt and helped me pull down my trousers. 'My, oh my, he certainly isn't shy, is he?' she asks.

'Well, seeing you helped him come out of his shell. In any case, stop referring to my dick in the third person and start sucking'.

She then bends over to my side and starts to tentatively lick my tip. At the same time, I start fondling her arse. She keeps licking slowly for a while before I get impatient and encourage her to start actually blowing me. She then starts taking my cock further and further into her mouth.

'Ahh, what more can a man ask for'. She continues slurping on my dick for a while before I start to feel it coming. I then take my hand off of her arse and start forcing her head down even more.

'Guuhrk-guk-gurk-gurrk-guuurk'.

'Now that's music to my ears'. As I feel myself cumming I force her head down to the base and keep her head there. 'Now you'll be a good girl and swallow it all, won't you?'

Surprisingly, she swallowed it all. Must have previous experience. I patted her arse approvingly and let her up to get some air. Think she needed it to be fair.

After she managed to calm her breathing and I tucked my dick away, we continued to keep small talking all the way to her house like nothing ever happened. And of course, I fondled her breasts all the way there.

Arriving at her home, I see that it is a decent two story house, nothing spectacular but modest enough for me to make a temporary homebase in. I wonder how she could afford this. I think I'll just pretend to be her boyfriend while I'm staying in Mystic Falls. Also, on the car ride here, I made sure that she lived alone. I did not want to walk in and surprise her potential husband, her four children and her parents.

'Are you going to invite me in or not, Winnie?', I say as we reach the front door.

'Of course, Lonnie, please do come in and make yourself at home'.

'Why thank you'. Fucking with humans will never be not fun.

First things first, I should explore the house. I make sure there are no freely available weapons that can be used against me (you can never be too careful in America). There are none apart from the knives in the kitchen. I check where any exits are. While I can make exits out of walls if need be, I would very much prefer to leave through the two exits that this house naturally has, the front and back doors. To end, I make sure I am aware of every other single nook and cranny in the home.

While I do that, Mary goes about her nighttime routine. Everytime we cross paths in her house she adopts a curious look but doesn't say anything. I assume she's wondering what the fuck I'm doing, but I don't say anything. She doesn't need any more information than necessary.

Also, before I forget, I get rid of a part of the compulsion I put on her earlier. I compel her to not forget about me after I leave and only to forget everything if we haven't spoken in person after 48 hours and to believe that we are a couple.

After I'm sure I've got the house sorted, I retire to the master bedroom with Mary. It's been an interesting day. Fortunately, Mary is in a mood to continue what we started in the car. But to be fair, even if she wasn't I would have _convinced_ her to be in the mood.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Right. That's the first chapter done. This entire chapter took like two weeks. From re-watching season two to figuring out where in the timeline Arrick was going to come in, and then writing the chapter itself. Also, who knew there was a British style of writing dialogue and an American one? I bloody didn't.
> 
> Before you ask, references to other shows/movies are just references, so for example, Mary Winchester is a reference to Supernatural, but it doesn't mean Castiel will pop out of nowhere.
> 
> Anyways, I should mention that I don't have an update schedule, I'll be updating when I can. I already have most of Chapter Two done, so once I've finished that and started on Chapter Three I will release the second chapter.
> 
> Before you go, I realise I'm a shit writer so there's no need to tell me that but, if possible, please tell me ways in which I can improve. I would genuinely appreciate that. Oh and have a good day!


End file.
